The present invention relates generally to graphic imagers, and more particularly to a liquid crystal computer image presentation system that produces perceived color differences.
Various systems have been utilized to present personal computer (PC)-generated graphics. These systems include: monitors, three beam projectors, transparencies or slides, and liquid crystal display-type devices. The liquid crystal display-type devices utilize electronics to convert display information generated by the computer into signals usable with dot-matrix liquid crystal displays. A standard overhead projector may then be combined with the liquid crystal display to present the image created thereby.
Examples of such devices include the MagnaByte 5110-A, for use with the Apple II family of computers, and the MagnaByte 5120-I, for use with the IBM XT PC, AT PC, and XT and AT compatible PCs. These particular devices are made and sold by Telex Communications, Inc., the assignee of the present application. They are monochromatic systems that will interpret and display RGB (red-green-blue) colors at different intensity levels of one particular color.
As a matter of fact, all liquid crystal computer image presentation systems of this type known heretofore display computer generated color data only in shades of gray. Since these devices are unable to display varying colors, they may fail to project a complete color graphic picture as intended. Moreover, since the display is at different intensity levels of one particular color, it is not as aesthetically pleasing nor as easily read as the display on the computer monitor.
The system of the present invention is the first liquid crystal computer image presentation system of its type to display perceived color differences. The system is able to project a colorful representation of color text or graphics viewable on a PC display screen.
The system, in effect, transforms the color data that appears on a computer monitor into an electronic transparency of selected colors. When placed on an overhead projector, the color data and/or graphics generated by the computer can be simultaneously projected onto any wall or screen. No additional hardware or software is required.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal computer image presentation system that maps or assigns computer-generated color data into a limited color gamut for a display of perceived color differences.